1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device, e.g., a notebook computer, a mini notebook computer, a net book, a mobile computer, an ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC) or a portable multimedia player (PMP), employs a battery pack having multiple battery cells connected to each other in series and/or in parallel as a portable power source. The battery pack includes a protective circuit module (PCM) for protecting the battery cells from over-charge, over-discharge, or over-current, and the PCM is incorporated into a frame together with the battery cells welded to electrode tabs.
According to the recent tendency toward lightweight, thin, short and small devices, a battery pack needs to have a very small thickness. The battery pack employed in such devices may have a reduced thickness, while fixing battery cells and a protective circuit module within a frame, by providing a protective sheet attached to the protective circuit module for protecting the same, a preventive sheet for preventing short-circuits of electrode tabs, and a label attached to the resultant structure.